


Zeleným očím, černým očím

by BellaLEtranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaLEtranger/pseuds/BellaLEtranger
Summary: Autorka: Bella L‘ÉtrangerKorekce a beta read: Apolena DostrašilováShrnutí: Severus Snape nemá lehký život. Stíny minulosti ho pronásledují všude tam, kam se hne a jeho vnitřní démoni jsou neúnavní. Dokonce i ve spánku, kdy se ocitáme ve světě, který je jen náš, ho obtěžují noční můry, v nichž znovu a znovu prožívá nejhorší den svého života. Podoba snů může být ale proměnlivá a ukrývá v sobě dokonce i prorocké prvky.Harry Potter má se sny také bohatou zkušenost. Poslední dobou se mu ve spánku zjevuje tajemný tvor a Harry tuší, že to není samo sebou.Sny jsou podivnou říší, mají schopnost oživovat mrtvé, dávat nám ty nekrásnější, nebo naopak nejhroznější vize. A tak dojde k jistému splynutí světu Harryho Pottera a Severuse Snapea nejdříve ve snu, aby se pak lépe mohli pochopit ve skutečnosti.Upozornění: Fanfikce – toto dílo nebude generovat žádnou formu zisku, nevzniklo za účelem poškození původního díla, veškerá práva patří J.K. Rowling.





	Zeleným očím, černým očím

**Zeleným očím**

_Mladý profesor lektvarů beze spěchu kráčel lesem. Byla skoro půlnoc a měsíc v úplňku visel na nebi a zářil jako nejkrásnější drahokam a v jeho bílém světle vypadalo všechno trochu jinak, než ve dne. Mladík kráčel lesem téměř neslyšně, a jelikož si s sebou nenesl žádný zdroj světla, i jinak zůstal téměř nepovšimnut. Však si také nepotřeboval svítit na cestu, jasná záře měsíce zajišťovala dobrou viditelnost. Lačně vdechoval chladný čistý vzduch a vychutnával si svoji pokojnou noční procházku, jako by byl jen dalším z nočních tvorů v lese. Pociťoval klid a mír, který se mu obvykle vyhýbal._

_Ten mladý muž se jmenoval Severus Snape a byl už ve svém nízkém věku jedním z největších odborníků na lektvary. Severus si potřeboval obstarat zásobu denivky a také některé další byliny mu začínaly docházet. Již před několika dny udělal velkou objednávku, aby předešel tomu, že si z něj studenti budou dělat dobrý den, protože mu došly pomůcky. Dnes mu však přišla sova, že objednaná zásilka nedorazí nejméně tři týdny, protože došlo k nějakému rozsáhlému výpadku v zásobování lékáren. Nezbylo mu tedy nic jiného, než se vypravit do lesa. Už zase musí řešit všechno sám._

_Severus došel na malou mýtinu, kde našel relativně bohatou úrodu bylin, které sháněl. Opatrně je začal trhat. Pečlivě si vybíral, které rostliny utrhne, a snažil se postupovat tak, aby na zdejší vegetaci nenapáchal žádné škody. K přírodě a jejím zdrojům je potřeba chovat se s respektem a úctou. Najednou ho zamrazilo v zátylku a zmocnil se ho náhlý pocit, že už není sám. Začal se rozhlížet, ale hůlku nerozsvítil, protože by ho její záře pouze zbytečně oslepovala. Světlo měsíce ozařovalo palouk dostatečně. Kus od něj zapraskal podrost, a na mýtinu vklopýtala laň. Krotce došla přímo k němu, jako by se ho vůbec nebála._

_Znenadání se zhroutila k zemi, její tělo měkce dopadlo k Severusovým nohám. Poklekl k ní a položil si její nádhernou hlavu do klína. Laň zamrkala. Tak rád by ji zachránil, ale podle stále slabšího tepu, který cítil konečky prstů, už bylo pozdě. Jemně jí hladil po krku, hlavě, uších, všude kam dosáhl a doufal, že ho vnímá. Že ví, že na svůj odchod není sama, že se jí dotýká přátelská ruka. Pohlédl do jejích očí, které už začínaly ztrácet lesk… Byly zelené… ZELENÉ! Ztěžka dýchala a Severus si uvědomil, že má mokré dlaně a oči se mu proti jeho vůli zalévají slzami. Laň naposledy vydechla a její tělo znehybnělo. Hrdlo měla úplně rozervané._

Trhl sebou a s výkřikem se probudil. Uvědomil si, že leží ve své posteli. Na tváři ho lechtala osamocená slza. Zaklel, nahmatal hůlku a rozžehl s ní lampu, která stála na nočním stolku. Světlo lampy osvítilo kalendář ležící hned vedle. Ukazoval, že dnes je 31. října 1981…

Kdykoli se Severus v následujícím životě zamýšlel nad událostmi, které toho příšerného dne nastaly - což se snažil moc často nedělat – a nad tím, co pak následovalo v dalších letech, nikdy úplně nepochopil, jak mohl přežít tu obrovskou ránu, kterou jeho srdci zasadil Pán zla. A tak Severus zasvětil svůj život tomu, aby ho viděl padnout. A zasvětil svůj život ochraně toho jediného, co po jeho milované lani zbylo – jejího syna.

Život mu servíroval převážně hořké pokrmy. Část Severusova podvědomí je v určitém smyslu vítala jako spravedlivý trest za hříchy, kterých se dopustil. Smířil se s pohrdáním otevřeným i skrytým, se záští ostatních lidí. S nedůvěrou, kterou mu dávali nepokrytě najevo, to bylo horší. Nedůvěra bolela o hodně více, než ta nejpalčivější nenávist. Ale Brumbál mu věřil a dokud mu věřil alespoň jeden člověk, všechno ostatní se dalo nakonec nějak snést.

Co se však Severus nikdy nenaučil snášet, byly opakující se noční můry. Byly jich desítky a přicházely ho mučit těmi nejkreativnějšími způsoby, jaké by měli potíže vymyslet i všichni mistři hororu dohromady. A nejhorší z nejhorších byl TEN sen, který se mu vracel ze všech nejčastěji, se železnou pravidelností nejméně jednou měsíčně.

_Severus byl stále v tom lese, skrytý. Neviděný, ale neschopný zasáhnout, jako by ho držela na místě nějaká kletba. Na les vtančila malá rodina vysoké zvěře. Jelen, laň a mladý kolouch se obezřetně rozhlédli po lesní mýtině a začali se pást. Mírumilovná scéna byla okouzlující._

_Ovšem jen do doby, kdy na mýtinu vpadla smečka vlků. Severus jako ve filmu sledoval, jak se šelmy vrhly na jelena, který se jim okamžitě postavil ve snaze ochránit zbytek miniaturního stáda. Čelil jim s hlavou u země, hrozivé parohy připravené k obraně. Skákal a dělal výpady, snažil se silnou smečku zahnat. Jeden z vlků se mu zahryzl do slabin, další do čenichu, čímž mu účinně omezil přísun vzduchu. Jelen nemohl dýchat a začal ochabovat. Třetí vlk vyskočil na jeho hřbet, a zaťal své silné tesáky do jelenovy šíje. Rval ho s obrovskou zuřivostí. Zbytek vlčí smečky začal obcházet přemoženého jelena, který teď už nepředstavoval hrozbu. Ozvalo se ošklivé prasknutí, to statný vlčí samec dosud vratce balancující na jelenově hřbetě zlomil dvanácterákovi vaz. Severusovi se udělalo zle. Vzpíral se poutům, která ho držela na místě, ale nedokázal se hnout ani o píď. Zoufal cítil, že chce laň i mládě zachránit, ale, Merline, ono to nešlo._

_Bezmocně sledoval, jak další vlci míří k lani, která před nimi couvá tlačíc vyděšeného koloucha za sebou dál od nebezpečí. ‚Ochráním,‘ vibrovalo Severusovým bytím, jako by své snové lani četl myšlenky. Skok a skok, a tři vlci byli u ní. Mládě se jí tisklo k zadním nohám a laň stála vstříc útoku, čelila šelmám bez sebemenšího zaváhání. Mohutná vlčice se odrazila a skočila lani přímo na krk. Strhla ji k zemi. Koloušek, dosud stoje jako přimražený, najednou jako by dostal křídla. Vymrštil se, a prchl do hloubi lesa. Pouta, která Severuse držela na místě, najednou povolila a on se bezmyšlenkovitě rozběhl k lani. Výjev se změnil, vlci zmizeli. Severus držel hlavu laně v klíně a marně se pokoušel zacelit rozdrásaný krk. Stále znovu bezmocně sledoval, jak v zelených očích laně vyhasíná život…_

Nenáviděl ten sen. Nemusel být psychoanalytik, aby chápal, co přesně tato noční můra znamená. Probouzel se z ní zalitý potem a slzami, křičel až do ochraptění a ještě dlouho potom, ale nikdy nikdo nepřišel. Vůči ostatním nočním můrám časem trochu otupěl, ale tato zůstávala stále stejně zraňující. Mučivá. Nechávala po sobě vyprahlou poušť. Nakonec ji Severus přijal jako součást svého osobního pekla a snažil se s ní žít.

Když se Severus Snape 2. května o téměř 17 let později vyčerpáním zhroutil do křesla ve své ředitelské pracovně, plánoval si jen na pět minut odpočinout. Zmocnil se ho však neklidný spánek, takový, který přichází jen k lidem, kteří se dlouhou dobu pohybují za hranicí svých sil.

_Ležel na zádech a na hrudi jako by mu ležel balvan. Namáhavě dýchal, a s každým nádechem cítil, jak z něj vyprchává život. Někdo se nad ním sklonil, a on znovu pohlédl do známých zelených očí, které vídal skoro každou noc. Byly stejné, a přece trochu jiné, možná proto, že teď patřily mladému jelenovi. Děkoval všemu dobrému na světě, že ještě směl do těch očí naposledy pohlédnout. Teď může v klidu konečně odejít._

_Jen jedno si ještě odvážil přát. Přál si, aby ty oči pochopily, co se stalo. S posledním vypětím sil vydal své vzpomínky a doufal, že si je ten, komu ty zelené oči patří, vezme. A že mu, možná, nakonec opravdu porozumí. Usmál se té naději a naposled vydechl. Co bylo dál, ví jenom on sám._

Tentokrát ho neprobudil vlastní výkřik, ale hlas Brumbálova portrétu.

„Něco se žene, cítím to v kostech. Připrav se, chlapče.“ Modré oči za půlměsícovými brýlemi na něj hleděly s laskavostí, soucitem a bezbřehým smutkem. Severus se zhluboka nadechl a usmál se svým zvláštním, hořkým úsměvem. Byl připravený už víc, než šestnáct let. Karty jsou dávno rozdány.

**Černým očím**

Harry Potter byl příšerně nervózní, a nebylo divu. Chystali se vloupat do jedné z nejpřísněji střežených budov na světě. Na náladě mu nepřidal ani neklidný spánek, který ho soužil už několik týdnů. Dnes třeba nemohl usnout vůbec, ležel ve tmě a pozoroval ručičku na svých hodinkách, jak neúprosně ukrajuje z času, který ještě zbýval. Vztekle praštil pěstí do polštáře. Potřeboval se pořádně vyspat. Otočil se na bok a zavřel oči, pevně rozhodnutý, že prostě usne. Kupodivu se ho po několika okamžicích opravdu zmocnil hluboký spánek.

_Přišla k němu laň, jako již po několikáté. Od té doby, co s Ronem vylovili z jezírka meč Godrica Nebelvíra, se mu opakoval stejný, nebo velmi podobný sen. Přízrak laně, který jim tehdy ukázal cestu, se mu zjevoval a zase mizel, tančil a skotačil kolem něj, často jen těsně mimo jeho dosah. Jako by mu lan chtěla něco říct a on jí nemohl rozumět. Ale tentokrát to bylo jiné. Laň se k němu přikradla, a jen se mu dívala do očí. Její oči byly černočerné, propastně hluboké a podivně povědomé. Přitahovaly ho._

Když Harry za pouhých několik hodin - které však stejně dobře mohly být celým rokem - klečel nad mužem, kterého posledních sedm let upřímně nesnášel, a přesto se teď pokoušel zachránit mu život, znovu se mu ten sen vybavil. Brzy mu došlo, že jeho snaha je marná. Podíval se muži zpříma do očí, a zjistil, že to je viděl ve svém snu. Byly to oči té laně, která mu ukazovala cestu. Vzal si jeho vzpomínky a v duchu se s ním rozloučil. Začínal už tušit něco málo z toho, co v těch vzpomínkách nejspíš uvidí. A když si je pak prohlédl, a měl konečně jasno, zjistil, že by se té ironii nejspíš smál, kdyby to nebylo tak tragické.

Celou tu dobu, co Snapea znal, promrhal tím, že ho neměl rád. A nyní, když ho nenávist opustila a začal toho muže skutečně chápat, bylo pozdě. Jak rád by se s tím nepřístupným profesorem sblížil – s tím člověkem, co mu byl temným strážným andělem. Harrymu bylo jasné, že Severus Snape už bude navždy mít místo v jeho hlavě, duši, srdci. Svou privátní komůrku. Představil si ho, jak sedí za stolem a mračí se, na čele hlubokou neústupnou vrásku. V duchu ho požádal o odpuštění a nabídl mu usmíření. _Díky pane… díky Severusi._

Severus v jeho hlavě nepatrně přikývl a tvrdé rysy mu trochu změkly. Koutky se zvedly v nepatrném úsměvu. Harry se usmál v odpověď. Měl z toho neuvěřitelně hořký pocit, ale věděl, že musí jít dál, stejně jako po smrti svého kmotra, po smrti Brumbála, po tom, co odešla celá spousta jeho milovaných tam, kam za nimi zatím nemohl, i když po tom část jeho srdce toužila. Může truchlit, ale musí žít. Bylo mu nad slunce jasné, že Severus by to tak také chtěl.

Harry Potter, Chlapec, který zůstal naživu i díky tomuto muži, si umínil, že na Severuse Snapea nikdy nezapomene, a že bude jeho oběť vždy ctít.


End file.
